Guyra Tapa
by Spike868
Summary: It's Tabula Rasa, Angel style! A figure from Angel's past returns to take revenge on Angel for murdering his family by erasing the memory of the Angel gang. Wackiness ensues, as always.
1. Chapter 1 and 2

Summary: It's Tabula Rasa, Angel style! A demon from Angel's past temporarily erases the memory of the Angel team so that he can find a way to kill Angel, without him knowing who he really was.

Set during Angel season 5, after the episode _Harm's Way_. Possibly even after _Soul Purpose_, but I'm not exactly sure – please work with me cos it's just an idea.

Disclaimer: You know the drill. I own nothing, blah, blah, blah. I don't even own the story – I'm just using it for a means of my imagination. I don't gain anything from this. No harm no foul, right? The only thing I own here is the new characters.

Chapter One: Old Friends

Dennis Perkins paced back and forth in his dirty little hideaway beneath the streets of downtown Los Angeles. He'd been hiding for several days now, watching Angel.

_That vampire is going to pay for what he did. _Dennis thought. _God, I hate him so much. He doesn't belong up there with them, he belongs dead. But more dead than just a vampire. He needs to die to be punished._

'What's your problem, man?' came a voice, echoing through the sewer tunnels.

'Kirk?' Dennis called. 'What do you want? I'm busy thinking.'

'Yeah, 'cause you're so good at that. You being so smart and all.' Kirk sneered. Dennis picked up a piece of broken pipe and threw it at Kirk. He quickly ducked and the clattering of metal echoed through the place.

'Look Kirk, I'm trying to think up a plan of how we can get Angel.'

'The guy who killed your family over a hundred and fifty years ago? Man, you gotta let it go.' Kirk wandered down to where Dennis stood. Without Kirk noticing, Dennis reached inside his coat and pulled out a stake. Kirk suddenly caught sight of it and edged backwards. 'Hey man, I never meant anything by that. You know, I think I know how you can get at him without him being able to defend himself.'

Dennis was becoming interested in the conversation. 'Go on…'

'Guyra Tapa. It's a spell. You cast it, and the person or group of people it is intended for lose their memory, temporarily.' Kirk explained.

'For how long?' Dennis asked, wanting to know more. There was a distant thought in the back of his mind edged on the possibility that he could actually get Angel back after all these years.

'24 hours. After that, they'll get their memories back. But until then they're sitting ducks. Especially if you can catch them in a place that they can't go anywhere from. Angel's hotel would be the perfect place.'

'You mean the old Hyperion? He doesn't even live there anymore! He works for Wolfram and Hart now, you know, the root of all evil? How are we gonna get him away from there and back to his dust old hotel?'

'You leave that to me. I'm here to help you out on this one man, don't think too little of me.'

'Just don't get anything wrong.'

'Hey, have a little faith. I'll get done what needs to be done. You don't worry, just have a plan of what you wanna do to him.'

'Oh, I've got the perfect idea. Get what you need for this spell of yours and meet me back here at nightfall.' Dennis jumped up onto a low platform and disappeared into one of the tunnels. Kirk turned and headed the other direction, off to find the ingredients to perform Guyra Tapa.

Chapter Two: A Phone Call and a Meeting

RING, RING. Wesley picked up the phone. It was getting late in the afternoon, and most of the office was getting ready to leave.

'Hello?' Wesley answered the ringing phone in his office.

'I asked for my call to be directed to the CEO of Wolfram and Hart. Is this Angel?' came the voice on the other end. It was Kirk.

'Uh, no. My name is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce and I'm the head of the Historical department. Maybe I can help you?'

'No, I need to speak with Angel. It is very important.' Wesley was getting suspicious of the caller.

'Please hold, I'll direct your call to his office.' Wesley hung up the phone and quickly made his way to Angel's office. He was still there, signing papers with Gunn by his side directing him of right and wrong choices.

Angel looked up. 'What is it Wes?'

'There's a call on line 1 and they're asking for you. I think maybe you should take it. He said it was important, but I must say I've got a bad feeling about him; whoever he is.' Angel leant forward and pressed the "speaker phone" button on his phone.

'Angel here.'

'Angel? I have to meet with you.' The voice said. Still, no one knew of Kirk.

'What about?'

'It's your hotel, Angel.' Kirk answered. 'We need to meet there. Tonight.' Angel leant back in his chair and it groaned.

'Okay. And what exactly is wrong with my hotel? Why do we need to meet there so urgently?' Angel was suspicious too. Gunn and Wesley exchanged confused glances.

'There is something here that you need to see. You may want to bring a few members of your team as well. It is extremely important that you show up tonight. People's lives are in danger. When the sun sets, be there.' Kirk hung up, leaving a dead line on Wolfram and Hart's end. Angel pressed another button to end the call.

'I guess we should go then.' He said.

'Angel, we still don't know who this guy is or what he wants. Are you sure that it's safe to just go into the hotel unprepared? All of us?'

'Wes, this guy sounds for real. He said that there is something there at the hotel that is a danger to people's lives. We help people, right?'

Wesley nodded. 'Yes, but…'

'So we're going End of story. Call Fred; tell her to meet us at the Hyperion.' As Angel stood up to leave, Spike wandered through the door.

'Spike, what do you want?' Angel asked, suddenly getting quite moody.

'Oh, don't get your panties in a bunch. I'm just here to ask you if you've seen Fred.' Spike replied tauntingly.

'She should be in the lab.' Wesley told Spike. 'Did you look there?' Spike nodded, and Wesley looked across the room at Angel.

Gunn suddenly caught on. 'You don't think… At the Hyperion?' Angel's expression turned serious.

'That guy wasn't very clear on much, except that we should be there when night falls. He did sort of sound like he was hiding something. And if it's Fred, I swear I'll kill him. We're going, now.'

Spike watched on, almost completely unaware of what any of them were talking about.

'Care to share with the other children?' Spike asked Angel.

'Spike, stay out of this. Just go.' Angel told him, putting on his leather coat.

'Hey, from what I'm hearing you say, Fred's involved in something. She tried to help me, and I'm gonna return the favour.'

'Spike, I understand where you're coming from but this isn't something we can just rush into. We can't have a loose cannon on our team when we go and see what this guy wants.' Wesley explained.

'Fine, I won't do anything heroic then.' Spike sneered. 'Just please, let me come along and help her out?'

'Pft.' Angel scoffed. 'Never thought I'd see the day when Spike pleaded to be part of the team. You're not coming.'

'Angel, come on! I owe Fred something for all her troubles tryin' to heal me of my ghostliest. You really don't think you can stop me from coming, do you?'

'Well, not exactly. But I'm telling you now, we don't want you there.'

'… Don't want me there, ha! Bollocks! Angel, you know deep down that you need me in situations like this.'

'Situations like what? We don't even know what the situation is! We don't know if Fred is actually there, it's just our assumption.' Wesley jumped in, breaking up the argument. 'It could be something else!'

'Well, I'm coming anyway, whether you like it or not.' Spike finished.

'I don't…' Angel mumbled.

'Angel, just let him come. This argument is wasting our time.' Gunn whispered to Angel. Angel rolled his eyes.

'Fine. Spike, come on.' He hated having to give in to Spike, because it made him feel as thought Spike had won. Again. They grabbed a few weapons from Angel's office and headed out.

The elevator door opened to reveal Lorne. 'Ah Angel, just the man I was wanting to see.

'Not now Lorne.' Angel said quickly and harshly.

'Where are you all going?'

'Hyperion.' Gunn answered.

'Can I come?" Lorne asked. 'I haven't seen that place for God knows how long.'

'Sure, why not?' Angel replied. 'Everyone else seems to be tagging along. They travelled the rest of the way down to the carpark in silence before stepping out and piling into one of Angel's snazzy work-supplied cars. They drove off, headed for the Hyperion hotel.

Author's Note: I'm not entirely sure where this idea came from. I watched the _Buffy_ episode _Tabula Rasa_ (and loved it) and wondered to myself what it would be like "Angel style". I decided to give it a go. Reviews are welcome, and I'll update soon if people like what they see so far. :)


	2. Chapter 3

Summary: It's Tabula Rasa, Angel style! A demon from Angel's past temporarily erases the memory of the Angel team so that he can find a way to kill Angel, without him knowing who he really was.

WARNING: low level coarse language, just to be safe

Chapter Three: The Hyperion Hotel

Angel pulled up outside the old Hyperion, in the alley behind the garden. Everyone climbed out and gathered near the landing in the courtyard.

'Guys, we know this place better than the guy who called us here will. Let's take advantage of that.' Angel spoke as his team prepared to enter the old hotel.

'Angel, should we take positions somewhere in case this guy means business? I mean, instead of just crowding in a bunch inside the door. If this guy has got Fred, then he's probably trying to get us as well. Together we're a target, but divided we stand a chance of fighting back.' Wesley suggested.

'Good idea. Gunn and Spike, you come with me. We'll enter through the front door. Wes, you and Lorne come in the back when you see us come through into the lobby. I'll give Fred a call on her cell and see if she answers. With any luck, we can locate her that way.' Angel turned and left, with Spike and Gunn by his side. Wesley and Lorne sat and waited.

Angel dialled Fred's number on his cell phone. Fred answered.

'Hello? Winifred Burkle, Wolfram and Hart Science Department.' Fred's cheerful voice told Angel that she wasn't in danger at all.

'Fred? Where are you?' Angel jumped in quickly.

'Me?' I'm walking back to my apartment. My car's in for a service and there was no one back at the offices to take me home. Where are you guys?' Fred seemed completely normal.

'We're at the Hyperion. Wesley received a phone call from a guy who told us to be at the Hyperion at nightfall, and that people's lives were in danger. When Spike said he couldn't find you, we came to the conclusion that he had you with him at the hotel.'

Angel heard Fred's trademark chuckle. 'Oh, no silly. I was working late in the lab and then I left. I'm about half a block away from the hotel now actually. Do you want me to come join you?'

'Uh, no it's okay Fred. You head home and we'll see what this guy really wants.' Angel replied. 'Bye.' He hung up and informed Spike and Gunn that Fred was fine.

'Damn, I must have just missed her.' Spike sighed, referring to his visit to the lab to find no Fred.

'Well, at least we know that it's a bit safer to enter the hotel now. I mean, at least this guy isn't gonna try an' hurt us.' Gunn seemed comforted by the thought.

'Well, we still have to go in. Now.' Angel tucked his cell inside his coat and headed up to the front door. He pushed it open, and it was unlocked.

They entered to find the hotel exactly how they'd left it. Spike just looked around at the new surroundings. Gunn closed the door behind them and then a man appeared from the basement door.

'Angel.' He simply said. Angel couldn't see the man in the dark shadows cast by the dim moonlight, but his eyes had mostly adjusted to the dark outside and he could make out the shape of a man.

He was relatively short with what appeared to be short, spiky hair. Angel could make out the outline of a long coat trailing around his knees, and could see that he was wearing a wide brimmed hat, tipped down over his face. Wesley and Lorne had their signal and entered through the back door. The man didn't take his eyes off Angel. He removed his hat and coat and placed them on the lounge in the middle of the lobby.

'Who are you?' Wesley asked, and the man ignored him. He didn't even turn around.

'My name is Kirk.'

'Kirk. Right, well Kirk, maybe you can explain why you dragged us out here tonight.' Angel answered coldly.

'All in due time.'

'I don't play along with the cryptic type. I don't like it much.'

'And yet, you played games with a young Slayer in your time, Angel. You warned her of evil rising using cryptic messages, so you can't tell me you at least don't admire me using them?' Angel's stare turned even colder, but Kirk nor the others could see in the dark.

'How do you know about her?' He asked, taking a step forward.

'I have a friend. He's been watching you, Angel. For quite a while now.' Angel was getting suspicious.

'Watching me?' he asked. 'What does your friend want?'

'I want you to pay for what you did, Angelus.' Came a voice from the balcony above. Everyone looked up to see another man standing and leaning over the railing, looking down at them. He suddenly jumped over the railing and landed on the floor in front of Angel.

'Oh boy, what did you do?' Spike asked. 'This guy seems pretty pissed.'

'Who are you and what do you want?' Angel asked, directing his full attention to this new intruder.

'My name is Dennis Perkins.' The man replied as he took a step towards Angel. 'Back in 1802, you killed my family.'

'I'm sorry Dennis, but that's not who I am anymore.' He paused and pieced things together. 'What exactly did you bring us here for then? _All_ of us?'

'Kirk, are you ready?' Dennis turned around to face Kirk who had picked up a book and a small vial from on the counter.

'Ready when you are.' He replied.

'Ready for what exactly?' Spike asked, confused. Dennis watched Angel in the dark as Kirk organised himself on the floor.

'When I say so, cue the lights.' Kirk told Dennis.

'How about we do that now?' Gunn stepped down from the landing and flicked the switch. The lobby was illuminated in a bright light from the several ceiling lights. Kirk was sitting in a circle of orange dust with the book in his hands. He suddenly looked up.

'Alright, now is good.' Kirk dropped his head and began mumbling some words from in the book.

'Wesley!' Angel called as he stepped forward and lunged at Dennis.

'Right!' Wesley knew what Angel wanted. He was to get the book. Spike and Gunn stepped in when Angel was knocked down by Dennis, and Lorne stood back and watched.

'I should've never come… I'm not good at this stuff…' he whispered to himself, knowing that no one else was listening.

Kirk continued to read from the book, blowing Wesley across the room with a burst of magic. Angel still fought Dennis, trying to throw him off and take him down.

Spike and Gunn stood back while Angel fought, despite both of them wanting to be a part of the battle. Angel received a kick in his jaw and stumbled backwards, giving Dennis a few moments to show himself.

His face morphed into that of a vampire's, and his fangs dropped as he snarled at Angel and the others.

'You're a vampire?' Angel asked, regaining his footing. 'Like me.'

Dennis snarled. 'I'm not like you. I was never _like you_, and I hope to God I never will be. You were a menace to society; a beast who preyed on the weak and the strong, because you were stronger. You were what everyone feared was lurking in the darkness, and you showed them all what darkness really was. Angelus, you're going to pay. But not like this.' He threw a strong punch which smoothly connected with Angel's face and sent him flying backwards. He crashed into Spike and Gunn who fell backwards and to the floor with him.

Kirk's voice could suddenly be heard, now everything was quiet after the brief fight and exchange of powerful words.

'Guyra tapa!' he shouted, and for a moment there was nothing. Then Lorne suddenly fell forward and down the stairs. He collapsed in a heap on the floor. Wesley followed, landing against the counter. Gunn, Spike and Angel felt themselves slowly slipping out of consciousness also, and collapsed on the floor. Then there was silence again. Dennis and Kirk left the room and headed down into the basement.

'Nicely done Kirk.'

'What about the sun in the morning? There are two vampires in the room.' Kirk asked, afraid for Spike and Angel.

'They'll be awake in time. If not, then the sun will wake them.' Dennis led Kirk down into the basement and they left the five bodies lying scattered around the lobby of the old Hyperion Hotel.

AN: Chapter three was a little longer than I expected; almost as long as the first two chapters put together! So I decided to just leave it as it's own chapter instead of sticking another one in with it. Please review, all feedback is welcome.


	3. Chapter 4

Summary: It's Tabula Rasa, Angel style! A demon from Angel's past temporarily erases the memory of the Angel team so that he can find a way to kill Angel, without him knowing who he really was.

Chapter Four: Awakening

Angel felt something on his hand. At first, it was like a tingling sensation. Then, it became painful. He jerked his hand toward himself and cried out in pain.

'Ow.' He sat up and looked around. Next to him were two bodies. One was of a pale man with bleached blond hair and the other was a black man with almost no hair, cut very finely. 'Ah!' Angel cried out in surprise and jumped to his feet. The blond woke.

'Ah!' he cried as he looked across at the man staring at him. He then looked down at the man next to him and screamed again. 'What the bloody hell is going on?' He jumped to his feet also and stumbled backwards, away from the strangers.

Gunn woke, groaning in pain. 'Ow.' He rolled over onto his back and looked around the room. 'Hey!' he quickly got to his feet, following Spike and Angel. 'Who the hell are you?' he asked in a harsh tone.

'Me?' Angel began. 'I'm…' He couldn't think of an answer.

'Well why don't I begin then.' Spike interjected. 'I'm…' He paused, lost for words also. 'I don't know who I am.'

'Me either. What the hell is going on here?' Gunn added. The trio heard a groan from across the room. Wesley sat up and looked over at them.

'Uh, who are you?' He asked.

'Got a little problem with that question at the moment.' Spike replied. 'So who are you?'

'I'm…' Wesley couldn't come up with anything either. 'I'm not entirely sure who I am.'

Spike rolled his eyes and sighed heavily in annoyance. 'We've got the same problem, mate.'

'So you don't know who you are either?' Wesley asked. Angel, Spike and Gunn shook their heads.

Lorne suddenly woke. 'Ahh!' He screamed, drawing everyone's attention. When they caught sight of the green-skinned, red-horned, surprisingly well-dressed man climbing to his feet they hollered an ear-piercing scream.

'What the bloody hell are you?' Spike shot at him.

'Me? I'm… me.' Lorne replied, taken by surprise. He glanced at each of the men staring at him dangerously from across the room. 'Who are you?'

'What _are_ you?' Gunn asked.

'I'm me. I'm… I don't seem to remember a name.' Lorne was puzzled, as was everyone else.

'Yeah, we've all discovered that.' Angel informed Lorne.

'So what are we gonna do then?' Lorne asked. 'I don't know who I am and you don't know who you are, so what do we do?'

'First, we figure out what the hell you are.' Gunn said as he marched over to Lorne. 'Are those things fake? Are you like, some kind of mascot or something?'

'I don't know. I don't remember.' Lorne told him.

Gunn pulled at one of Lorne's little red horns but all he got was a cry of pain. 'Hey! Ow!'

'Sorry, but these things ain't fake. Man, what the hell _are_ you?'

'Maybe we live in some strange world where these type of things exist?' Angel offered.

'What type of things?' Wesley asked. 'How would you describe this… this… this thing?'

'Hey!' Lorne protested.

'As exactly that; a thing. Maybe this strange world we live in is full of them. Outside of this building, there could be hundreds that look just like this guy.' Angel explained.

'Or maybe, this guy is a freak. He's one of a kind, and he's dangerous.' Gunn jumped to a conclusion and made an advance on Lorne. 'I say we lock him up somewhere until we figure out who we all are.'

'I agree with him.' Spike jumped into the conversation again.

'Come on.' Gunn told Lorne, marching him into one of the offices off to the side of the lobby.

Wesley, Spike and Angel were left in the lobby, alone.

'So... uh… how are we going to find out who we are if _nobody_ in this room knows themselves, let alone anybody else?' Wesley asked.

'Does anybody have ID on them?' Spike suggested as he pulled out his jacket to search the pockets. Wesley was the first to find something.

'I found a drivers license. My name is Wesley Wyndham-Pryce.'

'Well, I got nothing.' Angel said.

'Me either.' Spike added. Suddenly Angel made a discovery.

'Hold on a sec…' He fished into the inside pocket of his jacket and pulled out a small white card. '_Wolfram and Hart_. Is that a company?' He looked up for hopeful faces, but found none.

'Well good for you mate, you have a job.' Spike sneered. 'Nice to know that some of us actually have a life.'

'You know, I you're really annoying. You seem to aggravate me on levels that are more… personal than anyone else.' Angel began to try and explain the confusing feelings he was experiencing.

'What are you saying?' Spike asked curiously.

'Well, I think I might know you more closer than just a random co-incidence here. Maybe we work together at Wolfram and Hart and really don't like each other. Or maybe, we're related.'

'Uh! How the hell am I related to you?' Spike shot at Angel. 'I'm bloody English, can't you tell by my accent? You are clearly _not_ English, therefore we are _not_ related.'

'Hey, it's just a suggestion.' Angel protested.

'I think that you're full of rubbish.' Spike laughed. 'There is no way in hell that I'm staying here. You guys can figure out why we can't remember anything, meanwhile, I'll be at the nearest pub I can find. Come join me when you figure it out.'

'Absolutely not.' Wesley jumped in. 'You're not going anywhere until we figure this out.'

'You gonna try and stop me?' Spike challenged.

'I will.' Angel stepped in, not even knowing if he had any strength at all. 'If you leave, then there's no telling what might happen. We don't even know where we are.'

'Well, by the looks of it we're in a hotel of some sort, or maybe a small function centre. This place looks unnecessarily spacious.' Spike commented.

'Big words.' Angel mumbled. Even though he didn't know it, Spike was a vampire. And because of his extremely good hearing, he heard Angel speak.

'What was that?' He asked, even though he had heard perfectly clear.

'Nothing.' Angel was quick to reply, trying to cover his sarcastic comment. Spike advanced on him.

'Look, you bug me.' He began. 'You really, really bug me. Hey, for all I know we probably _do_ work together. But I don't care. I just wanna get my life back and be able to go back to the pub. And why do I have such a fascination for pubs?'

'Maybe because you spent so much time wallowing away your sorrows of failed love while we travelled the globe.' Angel snapped. His eyes suddenly went wide.

'That's vaguely familiar…' Spike added. 'What do you know about me that you're not saying?' He took another step towards Angel. Angel backed off.

'Hey, I don't know where that came from. But I think I may be starting to get my memory back. What about you?' He turned to face Wesley, completely ignoring Spike.

'I remember a name.' Wesley said. 'I called someone close to me by this name.' He confirmed.

'Well? What's the name?' Spike asked.

'Fred.'

'Fred?'

'Fred.'

'Who the hell is Fred? Am _I_ Fred? Are you and I gay or something, _Wesley_?' Spike was confused and getting aggravated.

'I don't know who Fred is. But there's another name in my head as well. At least, I think that it's a name. It might be a thing, but it's the only thing I can remember that means anything.'

'Stop blabbering and just tell us.' Spike snapped.

'Angel.'

'Angel?' Wesley looked across at Angel.

'And I see _your_ face along with the name. Maybe I call you Angel. Hey, that means we know each other!' He joyfully ran to Angel and hugged him. 'Oh thank goodness I finally know something about who I am.'

'Actually, Wesley you know nothing about who you are. You know who _he_ is.' He pointed to Angel.

'Man, what a girl's name.' Angel moaned.

'Oh get over it you ponce.' Spike laughed at Angel. 'I can't believe that you think so much about your stupid little girly name.' He laughed again and backed away from Angel.

'Hey! At least I know what my name is you stupid English… man.' Angel couldn't even think of an insult to shoot back at Spike.

'Man. Yes, that's me. A man.' Spike chuckled at Angel's stupidity and wandered around the lobby, looking around.

Because they had been squabbling for most of the early morning, the sun had moved around and was now shining into the lobby casting a line of shadow only metres from everyone's feet. Spike walked into the light just as Gunn came out of the little office.

'That freak is locked up. There is no way that he's going anywhere soon.' Gunn informed everyone.

'Great.' Angel said.

'Oh by the way, I found my wallet. I'm Charles Gunn.' He then produced a phot frame. 'And I found this.'

Spike stopped where he stood, in the light, and felt a tingling sensation take over his body. Angel and Wesley stepped towards Gunn to take a look at the photo. It was of Angel, Wesley, Gunn and a woman with long, brown wavy hair. Also, the green "freak" they discovered in the room with them earlier was in the photo.

Suddenly, Spike screamed. 'Ahh!' Everyone turned around to see what was wrong and found that Spike was on fire.

Author's Note: Another chapter down. I hope people like where this is going, and I'll keep writing if you keep reading.


	4. Chapter 5

Summary: It's Tabula Rasa, Angel style! A demon from Angel's past temporarily erases the memory of the Angel team so that he can find a way to kill Angel, without him knowing who he really was.

WARNING: low level coarse language (just to be sure)

A/N: For the readers who want Fred to come back, in this chapter she returns!

Chapter Five: Surprise 

'Hey! You're on fire, man!' Gunn shouted.

'Ahh! You think I haven't bloody noticed that?' Spike shot back angrily as he ran around in circles trying to get out of the sun.

'How?' Angel asked.

'I don't know, he just suddenly burst into flames.'

'I'm a bleedin' vampire you ninny!' Spike screamed as he began rolling around on the floor.

'A _vampire_!' Angel cried in horror. 'So it's not just me!' Everyone looked at Angel in disbelief.

'_Excuse me_?' Gunn asked, his eyes widening.

'Well, I've been beginning to remember things. And one of the things was that I'm a vampire. But so is he.' Angel pointed to Spike.

'A little help here please!' Spike called, still rolling around. The flames were starting to go out and Spike's duster was in tatters on the ground next to him.

Angel hurried over, leaving Gunn and Wesley standing, watching, speechless. He began patting Spike's clothes to put out the flames. Finally, when Spike wasn't on fire anymore, Angel stood back up and stepped away.

'Spike?' He asked.

'Yeah, what?' Spike froze. 'Hey, that's my name.'

'Okay, would somebody like to explain the situation to me here just so I'm clear?' Gunn asked.

'Well, it appears that there are two vampires in the room.' Wesley informed Gunn. 'As far as I know, vampires are dangerous beings. These two seem harmless.'

'Harmless?' Spike protested. 'I'll show you bloody harmless!' He jumped to his feet and quickly dusted himself off. He made a move for Gunn, but felt a hand grab him by the shoulder from behind.

'Spike, don't do that.' Angel said. 'Please.'

'Please? Please what? Be a ponce like you? Pft! I think not, you wanker!' Spike angrily shot at Angel.

'Why are you being like this?' Angel asked Spike. 'From what I can remember of you, you were always like this. Why?'

'I don't know, but how come you know so much about me?' Spike froze on the spot. He stood, facing Angel with his eyes wide and his mouth curled slightly.

'What is it?' Wesley asked when he saw that Spike hadn't moved.

'Drusilla. Darla. Buffy. Fred. The girls of our life, what happened to us?' He was genuinely afraid of himself upon the realisation of who he was.

'We got souls.' Angel filled in the blank, a piece of memory he had just gotten back.

'We were terrible, horrible beasts back in the day. Why is it any different now?' Spike asked.

'Our souls make us more human Spike, don't you remember? We _fought_ over the fact that we both had souls. It was a battle to the near-death, and…' He paused, deep in thought as he tried to remember more. '… and you won.'

Spike looked into Angel's eyes. 'What is happening to us?'

'Man, this is weird.' Gunn interjected. 'Why are we starting to remember things now? And why did we forget them all in the first place? And _why_ am I okay with the fact that you two are vampires, and that there is a green…' It was Gunn's turn for a memory flash. '… Lorne.' Gunn turned and ran back into the office to untie Lorne. The others were left standing in the lobby, speechless.

Suddenly, the front door opened.

'Hello?' Came the sweet voice of a young girl. 'Angel? Wesley?' Gunn?' It was Fred. She quietly closed the door behind her and headed down to join everyone on the lobby floor.

'You're the girl from the picture.' Wesley held up the photo frame Gunn had brought out a little while earlier.

'Wesley, what's wrong? Don't you remember me?' Fred asked, concern the main tone in her voice.

'Fred. I remember the name Fred.' Wesley mumbled.

'Angel, what's going on?' Fred turned to Angel.

'So you're Fred. That's right, I remember. I'm remembering everything now.' Angel smiled at Fred seductively.

'Angel!' She scolded quickly. Angel mouthed an apology and stayed silent. 'Would somebody like to tell me what's going on here?'

'Ooh! Me!' Spike stuck his hand up in the air.

'Spike? What are you doing here? Did you go with Angel, Wesley and Gunn last night?'

'Well, you see pet; we all don't remember much about last night. See, we've got some sort of amnesia but it's all coming back to us now.'

'Slowly.' Wesley added. Fred turned back to face Wesley.

'But you know who you are?' she asked.

'Took us a while to figure it out.' Angel joined the conversation again. 'At first we were just afraid of everyone. It was kind of funny.'

'Funny? You thought it was funny?' Spike snorted. 'Bloody hell no. I nearly pissed my pants when I saw you lot.' Angel sniggered. 'Hey, shut up!'

'Guys.' Fred snapped, getting everyone's attention. She gave them stern but hopeful looks to try and find out more about the situation. Then, Gunn returned with Lorne.

'Oh thank heavens you guys are alright.' Lorne spoke proudly and boldly, as if he never even had amnesia.

'Lorne, do you remember everything?' Angel asked. He was starting to get his seriousness back.

'You bet-cha Angelcakes. I remember everything, but you guys don't seem to. Don't you know who I am?'

'Well I do now.' Gunn spoke up. 'By the way, sorry man.'

'Don't sweat it Charles.' Lorne brushed it off.

'So, would somebody like to explain this to me?' Fred asked again.

A/N: Next chapter, what happened to Dennis and Kirk?


	5. Chapter 6

Summary: It's Tabula Rasa, Angel style! A demon from Angel's past temporarily erases the memory of the Angel team so that he can find a way to kill Angel, without him knowing who he really was.

WARNING: low level coarse language (just to be sure)

A/N: For those of you who are wondering what happened to Dennis Perkins and Kirk, the wait is over. They return in this chapter.

Chapter Six: History Never Repeats Upstairs, The Hyperion Hotel 

In one of the many rooms in the hotel, Dennis Perkins and Kirk waited. Dennis wandered around the room finding little things to do or things to shift. He was a perfectionist.

'Don't you think it's been long enough? They could get their memory back at any moment and the plan will be worthless.' Kirk piped up after an entire day of silence in the room.

'Quiet. I need to hear for movements as a sign that they're awake.' Dennis snapped.

'Oh come on, it's been almost a day; I think they'll be awake. Besides, Angel and Spike will be dust by now unless they've moved out of direct sunlight.' Kirk continued.

'Perhaps. Okay, round up the cavalry; we're going in.'

Lobby, The Hyperion Hotel 

'Fred, there's one question I have for you first.' Angel spoke quickly before anyone answered Fred's question.

'Yes Angel?'

'Where do we all live? Where do _I_ live?'

'You live in a penthouse in the top of the Wolfram and hart building. Wesley lives in an apartment not far from here and Spike lives in a low-level basement apartment supplied by Lindsey. I don't actually know where you live Gunn, sorry.' Fred explained. There were general nods of understanding all-round.

'Uh Fred, who's Lindsey?' Angel asked.

'You don't remember?'

'Nope, sorry luv.' Spike spoke up.

'How can you not remember Lindsey, of all people?' Fred asked, taken slightly by surprise. 'Lindsey is the one person in the world that you truly hate, and you don't remember him. Angel, come on. What _do _you remember?'

'Well, I know that my name is Angel and that I work for Wolfram and Hart. I know Spike, Gunn, Lorne, Wesley and you Fred. I know that Spike and I are vampires and that Lorne is a demon.'

'Right then. Why don't we all head back to Wolfram and Hart and we can figure things out there.' Fred suggested.

'Not so fast.' Dennis stood at the top of the stairs. 'Angel.' Angel turned and looked up at the man staring down at them. He recognised the man, and also the man standing next to him.

'Kirk, is it?' He asked.

'What?' Kirk said, exchanging a surprised glance with Dennis. 'You remember me?'

Dennis backhanded Kirk across his face. 'You told me they wouldn't remember!' he scolded.

'Yeah, for 24 hours. You waited too long.' Kirk shot back. They were squabbling like children, but Angel didn't let it throw him off guard.

And then his memory fully returned. Wesley, Gunn, Spike and Lorne had their full memory back and realised everything that was going on.

'Dennis.' Angel challenged. Dennis looked back down at the crowd of Angel inc. on the lobby floor.

'I don't care that you remember who all your friends are now, Angel. I don't care that you remember who _I_ am. All I care about is that you die, and with the help of _my_ friends, you will. Now!' Dennis' call signalled a horde of demons to enter the lobby of the Hyperion, and Angel, Wesley, Gunn, Spike, Lorne and Fred soon found themselves surrounded.

'Fred, You shouldn't be here. First chance you get, run.' Angel ordered.

'Angel, I came here to find you and to help you.' Fred replied.

'We don't need help anymore.'

'Angel, I can't leave you.'

'Fred, it's too dangerous. Just go.' Angel ran forward, fists flying as he attacked the demons that rose against him. Spike, Gunn and Wesley did the same, while Lorne and Fred tried to defend themselves. Gunn then turned his attention to protecting Fred and Lorne, and fought back the demons that came near them.

'Oh God…' Lorne moaned. Then he had an idea of something he'd done back in Pylea to help Angel in battle and also on the streets of Los Angeles. He opened his mouth and began singing a very high, long note.

'Aagh!' Several of the demons cried out in agony. Angel stopped and stepped back. 'Aagh!' more demons cried out.

'Lorne!' Angel yelled. 'Keep going!' He saw Dennis and Kirk atop the stairs trying to cover their ears. He leaped into the air and landed on the railing. He grabbed Dennis and threw him down to the lobby floor. He then grabbed Kirk and threw him down too.

They cried out as they flew to the ground and landed with a _thud_. Angle jumped back down after them and picked up Dennis by the collar.

Lorne stopped singing his note after Spike and Gun had defeated all the demons, except for Kirk and Dennis. Spike picked up Kirk and stood behind him, holding him tightly around the shoulders and neck.

'You wanna start explaining mate?' Spike asked as he tightened his grip on Kirk. Angel pulled Dennis close to him.

'I'm sorry Dennis, but what were you trying to achieve from this?' he asked. Dennis stared back at him, a trickle of blood escaping from the corner of his mouth. Angel released him and he stepped back.

'I cam here to kill you.' He replied. He vamped out, snarled and bared his teeth at Angel. Angel morphed into his vampire face as well and launched himself at Dennis. They fought for several minutes, exchanging punches, kicks, and blows and eventually tackling each other to the ground.

Dennis ended up on top of Angel. He threw punch after punch, every one connecting with Angel's face. After about half a dozen hits, Angel began to weaken. His vampire face slipped away to reveal his human face, with several cuts and a few bruises forming around the mouth and eyes. A bit of blood trickled out of his nose and he tried desperately to fight Dennis off.

Angel continued to bit hit by Dennis, until he finally managed to get his hands in and grab hold of Dennis' wrists. He tossed Dennis to the floor beside him and rolled the other way.

'Don't go anywhere!' Dennis shouted. As Angel tried to get up, Dennis slid over behind him and held him tightly around the neck. He puled backwards, so Angel's back was resting on his knees. Angel was basically helpless in this position. He couldn't move, he couldn't fight back and he couldn't shake Dennis loose.

Eventually, Spike had to leave Gunn with Kirk and save Angel from Dennis. He came up behind Dennis and grabbed him by the shoulders. Taken be surprise, Dennis let go of Angel. Spike threw Dennis across the lobby and he landed against the stairs. Angel sunk to the floor, coughing.

'You alright Angel?' Spike asked.

'Yeah.' Angel chocked out, rubbing his neck. He got to his feet and headed over to where Dennis' limp body lay at the bottom of the stairs. Without even thinking, Angel picked up Dennis by the collar, and reaching into his own jacket pulled out a stake and forced it into Dennis' chest. Dennis floated to the floor as dust and Angel sighed, breathing heavily.

Following Angel's lead, Gunn plunged a stake into Kirk's chest. He burst into tiny pigments of dust and left Gunn staring at thin air.

'Is it over Angel?' Fred asked from across the room. Angel turned around to face his friends. Spike stood about a metre away from him, with Gunn several metres behind him crouched next to where Kirk was only moments before. Fred was sitting on the floor, with Lorne standing behind her and Wesley standing next to him. Sighing again, Angel replied, 'Yes Fred, it's over. Let's go home.'

As a group, they left the hotel. It was now late afternoon and Angel and Spike had to dash to the car covered by a blanket, but they were safe and alive. Together, they headed back to the Wolfram and Hart offices.

A/N: I don't know, should that be the end of it? Please review and tell me if you want more…


End file.
